Locked
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Because being locked in a closet with Natsu wasn't that bad for Sting. One-sided shipping! Sting to Natsu! Slight NaLu too! Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! PS, I picked Drama as the 2nd genre because I felt like it! :) One-shot!


**So here is just a small little one-sided Sting x Natsu story because I felt like it! Yep. And there is slight NaLu because its my OTP! :3 I hope you like it! If you don't like yaoi, then don't read! Thank you! :)**

* * *

"Today is the day we complete the treaty between Fairies and Tigers, we are now official alliances!" Master Markov boomed.

All the mages cheered. Mugs were lashed together and music rang throughout the streets of Magnolia, where this party was being held.

"Natsu, Sting would you help and get me more booze out here before Cana dies?" Mirajane asked the two males.

"Sure thing Mira." Natsu said and headed to the guild's supply closest.

"W-wait for me Natsu-san!" Sting shouted running after the fire mage.

Walking into the closet, Natsu went searching for the booze barrels Sting following in after him.

Natsu lit his hand on fire to spot them in the darkness. And for some reason it kept getting darker, and darker. Then it was pitch black and Natsu turned around when he heard the click of the door.

Natsu banged on the door. He knew it had a faulty hinge and no one ever closed it all the way.

He continued to beat the door with no prevail and gave up. He rested his back against the door, "Well this is fun…"

Sting's blush grew. He understood their position; they were locked in this closet.

…

Meanwhile…

Natsu and Sting had just walked into the closet and a drunk Bacchus stumbled over knocking the door closed before passing out.

…

"I could try to burn the door…" Natsu thought, "But no, Gramps made everything flameproof due to me…crap."

Sting knew it was useless and sat on one of the crates, "Might as well get comfortable while we're here."

Natsu sighed, "Yeah, whatever."

15 minutes later…

"Stupid Gramps…" Natsu mumbled.

Natsu was on the edge of his sanity. It felt like millions of years had gone by and he wanted to break free.

"Stupid rules…"

He pulled at his hair and flopped backwards onto the sacks of flour.

"Stupid door…"

Sting looked to Natsu. He had to admit it; the boy was rather attractive. He loved how much he cared about his friends.

"Stupid hinge…"

Was this why Sting's heart fluttered anytime he sensed Natsu's presence? He had to say it…

"Stupid everything…"

…He had a crush on him.

"Stupid-"

"Hey Natsu-san why don't we think positive? I bet someone will get us out in no time!" Sting said stopping Natsu's chain of hate speech.

Natsu tilted his head backwards to see Sting, "How the hell will that help?"

"W-well its better th-than s-spouting negativity…" Sting said his face heating up from Natsu's stare.

Natsu let out a heavy sigh, "Whatever! I just want out!"

"Why don't we play a game to pass the time? I see plenty of them in here." Sting said noting all the shelves covering in games and kick knacks.

Natsu looked to the games as well, "Which one? The get us out of here game!?" his tone raising.

Sting breathed out, "Relax Natsu-san, a real game."

Natsu stood up, "Fine. Which _real _game then?"

Sting looked over the shelves but then saw something better, "Why not the Pocky Game?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "The Pocky Game? What the hell is…" he paused. He then remembered that game that Levy wanted to play with everyone and he and Lucy were the only two to escape. So now, before Sting went any further, he backed away, "No way!"

Sting pulled down the Pocky box, "Come on Natsu-san, it'll be fun!"

"I'd beg to differ…" Natsu said his back hitting the door.

"Please~?" Sting asked putting one end into his mouth and pinned Natsu to the door.

Natsu squirmed but did nothing to help himself. "Back off Sting!"

"Why would I do that?" he said and jabbed the Pocky into Natsu's mouth.

Natsu would have pulled away but he was against a wall with no room to get rid of Sting. Well he was in deep shit now…

Sting was now one bit away from Natsu's mouth. He was ready to die now…

Just then _The Click_ came from the door and light poured into the room as Natsu fell backwards, since his back was still against the door, with Sting falling on top of him. Pulling away from Sting and crawling out from under him, Natsu was free and sprinted the fastest he could out of there.

"Oh my! Were you two stuck in there?" Mirajane asked Sting watching Natsu sprint away.

"Yeah…" Sting said sadly, "He left…"

"Luuuusshiii!" Natsu shouted running all the way to Lucy.

"Natsu? Is something wrong?" she asked the fire mage.

"I was stuck in the supply closet with Sting FOREVER!" he shouted and hugged her.

She hid the pink on her cheeks, "It's ok Natsu. Everything is fine now."

"They liiiiiiiiike each other~!" Happy teased.

Lucy sent the cat a death glare before patting Natsu head and reassuring him he was good and out of there now.

With the party coming to a close, the Sabertooth members all said their goodbyes and left to their guild.

Sting sulked in the corner for the rest of the gathering not leaving until Rogue dragged him back to Sabertooth.

"Rogue, we were this close. This close!" Sting cried to his friend showing him how close they were to kissing with his fingers.

"Yes, and I too tried to get close to Gajeel. Well that didn't work." Rogue said quietly.

"We'll try next time, right?" Sting asked his partner in crime.

Rogue slightly smiled, "Yes, we will."

Then they went on their way back to Sabertooth.

* * *

**So, is it good? Bad? Let me know, but please no flames I will have Natsu eat the all. :3**

**Yeah I see you lovestarr, I know you will read this! X3**


End file.
